Sometimes goodbye is a second chance
by maxstories95
Summary: Rated T for dark themes. The once beautiful Whiterose couple has been betrayed by none other than Weiss to appease her father and to take ownership of the Schnee Oil company. Forcing Ruby to face loneliness alone by herself. Now fast forward three years later after graduation from Citadel. How much has the Childish Ruby changed and how will she act around Weiss, Weiss Schall.


**Hello ladies and gentlemen of the internet, I'm Maxstories95 here with a RWBY Valentine 's Day special for one of my favorite shippings from this community WhiteRose with the I really hope you guys enjoy. I also hope you guys enjoy your valentine's day even if you do spend it alone, like I am this year. I just want to make this clear that this is not a song fic, but this story is also not placed in remnant, it is our world so if you don't like that, then you're more than likely to leave or continue. This is "Sometimes goodbye is a second chance."**

It was a calm peaceful morning in the city of Vale with the sun rising and shining through the window hitting a short girl right in the eyes making her groan. This home the sunshine was invading was the home of Ruby Rose.

The young girl groaned and shifted her body so her gaze would be averted from the sunshine even though her eyes were closed. The next assault on this deadly reaper was her dog Zwei licking her face mercilessly.

"O-okay boy I'm up." Ruby giggled getting her young companion off of her. "Ya want some food boy?!"

Zwei barked happily at her playful master as they both ran to the kitchen were Ruby fixed her dog a bowl of doggie chow and herself some few eggs and pancakes with a ludicrous amount of syrup.

It had been several years since Ruby had graduated from the college of Beacon with her team and friends. Ruby was now at the lovely age of twenty one. Her hair was slightly longer than before, but wouldn't dare change the style seeing as how she loved it. Her whole body had grown over the years one noticeably more so was her chest, though not as big as her sister did earn her some looks from guys and girls at the gym. She had also grown quite a bit now being taller than Weiss buy a good half foot.

Though Ruby now lived alone with only Zwei as company her and her college roommates would come again with each other to meet and talk about life and how things have been and much to everyone's dislike how much Yang loved mauling Blake's privates which made the girl in the bow blush furiously.

Though her hand her roommates had left they were all great friends even yang and blake becoming lovers. Though there were complications between Ruby and Weiss.

A loud knocking came from the door of the reaper of exams of Citadel.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Ruby said, but was muted my Zwei's excited barking.

Ruby could tell this was someone Zwei liked a lot. The only ones that liked Zwei a lot was her teacher professor Oobleck, obviously Yang, herself, Taiyang and…

Ruby opened the door to see the girl whom was the last person she wanted see especially without anyone around…Weiss Schnee. Or now she is called Weiss Schall. Not only that, but with red eyes from crying.

"Weiss…what are you doing here Weiss?" Ruby asked while yawning. "It's so early."

Weiss didn't answer right away but rushed her old friend with loud sobbing. Ruby immediately took the heiress inside her small apartment sharing her breakfast and brewing some coffee.

Though Ruby was more than happy to help her old friend with the problem at hand, she wasn't happy to see her. Ruby had grown into quiet the cold person when around Weiss alone, but still held that childish person when around in public and when she was indeed happy.

"So." Ruby began setting a cup of coffee by Weiss and took a seat across the table from her. "Why are you here?"

"He..He cheated on me Ruby…that asshole Cobalt went to Junior's club and…he fucked those nasty make up wearing sluts Melanie and Miltia."

Ruby sipped her coffee and began cutting into her pancake not even surprised by this fact. "Sounds like just about every guy's dream to between two hot girls." Ruby feeding herself a slice of pancake.

Weiss slammed her fists in frustration at how little sympathy her old friend was giving her right now almost cracking the wooden table.

"Why don't you care? I swear ever since I got married to him you've given me nothing but looks of disappointment, anger and…why can't you be that dunce, that dolt I liked so much in college?" Weiss asked in continued frustration. "Why don't you care about anything when it comes to me anymore? You used to love me so much, I'd even say you were borderline obsessed with me.

"First off, WATCH IT, that's mahogany, I'm sure I don't need to tell you how expensive that it!" Ruby raised her voice louder than the heiress did right next to her which startled Weiss. "Second, why should I care, I told you that you'd get hurt in the end. I told you he was no good! But what did you do? You went ahead and had an arranged marriage with a guy you didn't even know over the girl you had casual sex with for 4 years at Citadel and you went and choose your own family over the first person that actually cared for you and accepted you for your sexuality and who you were." Ruby exploded in the Heiress face.

Weiss wasn't sure how to react to this. It was all true that she had chosen her family over the girl she wanted to marry but she couldn't fight back seeing as how Ruby started to have her adorable silver eyes water.

"Ruby I-

"Shut your mouth…you wait until I'm done. It to this day three years of you being married to that arrogant, sexist, racist, PIG, is beyond me that you chose him over me. Do you even know why it is that you didn't see me or yang or blake even once since you took over the day of your graduation?"

Weiss had noticed that she didn't keep in contact with her friends for a whole year, not even a quick text on her smart phone or even a letter.

"I was curious about th-

"Shut up while I talk, sometimes I wonder which one of us really is the DOLT here!" Ruby sighed trying hard to keep her composure.

"I was in rehab…and after that therapy. Yang and Blake had to take care of me most days because I wanted to die! Sure I have a degree in engineering weapons for the military now, but what do I care when I can't even spend my life with the person I loved. Huh? What was even the point when you gave up on me so easily just to make daddy happy, the same person who wouldn't accept a lesbian or someone who was bi! Not even his daughter!" Ruby couldn't take it anymore and cried on her knees like the small child that was hurting three years ago.

Weiss was mortified at the site before her, the same girl who could shoot a rifle and pop target in the bullseye from more than a mile away. The girl who could get through any obstacle course not only quickly, but in record time too that had rose petals falling to her feet by high ranking members of the military who adored her was crying like a child.

Weiss couldn't take it anymore and rushed to hug Ruby who upon receiving her embrace wanted nothing more than to push her off, but returned her embrace.

"The worst part is that you never even wanted to find out why we didn't talk to you that first year, or why my sister didn't kill you, or even why I never wanted to be with you alone. You never even apologized for what you did." Ruby said weakly. "But the absolute worst thing of all is that…even though I have exercised over the years that I don't need you to make myself happy, that I didn't need you…the worst part about all of this is that…I still love you. I still want us to be together."

Ruby kept sobbing on the floor and weakly threw her balled up hand on Weiss' back.

"Ruby no amount of apologizing to you will ever make what I did to you better. I was so stupid for choosing the family that doesn't even approve of me. Ruby Rose I'm going to divorce Cobalt, but I'll take back my name, I'll take my oil company back and most importantly…I'll never choose anyone over the first person to accept me again." Weiss said stroking the engineer's hair.

Suddenly Ruby pushed her off much to Weiss' surprise.

"Weiss you could give up your company as a whole and give it to your sister for all I care, but it will take a lot more than that for me to forgive you, a long time before forgiveness gained."

Weiss' gaze met Ruby's carpeting knowing this was true. But Weiss had her own demons to confess.

"Ruby…while you definitely had it harder than I did, I had some rough times too. I know you know about my…my miscarriage with Cobalt." Weiss said placing her hand over her womb remembering how furious Cobalt was giving birth to dead child.

"He beat me and told me how worthless I was, it…it was truly the first time I had actually felt so powerless and worthless." Weiss said tucking herself into a ball.

Ruby had decided that the poor heiress had suffered enough and decided to place an arm around her shoulder hugging her.

"He even beat me where my father or anyone else would see so nobody would be the wiser."

"Don't you mean none the Weisser?" Ruby chucked sadistically.

Weiss did chuckle slightly, at Ruby's pun as misplaced as it was it was better than Yang's puns.

"So then I took up drinking…a lot…a dangerous amount of drinking, Winter was really scared. I guarantee I could drink you underneath the table." Weiss said eyeing Ruby's open booze cabinet.

The front door opened wide open showing a tall man with dark blue hair with broad shoulders in a gray business with a red tie and everything else gray.

"Weiss, let's go home we can talk about this like adults." The man said stepping in Ruby's home.

Weiss stood letting go of Ruby and faced the man in the doorway slowly making his way towards Weiss.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, you pig! You violated the sanctity of our marriage!" Weiss sad backing away from the man advancing to her, while Ruby went into her room.

"Oh stop belly aching over that, last time we tried having to have a kid you killed it, not to mention you a total pain in the ass while you were pregnant." Cobalt said stepping even closer.

Weiss had hit a wall and began to shake not only from fear of her horrid husband, but also the rage she felt from him talking about her being a pain when she needed him during that period of her life.

"You…YOU BASTARD!" Weiss said slapping the Cobalt across his face. "Don't you talk like that towards your wife! I may have married you, but I still have the pure blood of a Schnee inside of me and I still have some shreds of my pride to tell you I'm leaving you! I'll be taking my company back and everything you stole from me!" Weiss yelled moving forward making Cobalt step back.

A small vein on the side of Cobalt's head began to be visible showing his annoyance at the girl pushing him back.

"Schnee trash!" Cobalt growled sending his hand up preparing to slap Weiss, causing the heiress to flinch. Cobalt followed through with his threat and impacted the girls face with his hand imprinting his hand print on Weiss' cheek.

"You are coming home now before I get more violent."

"NO!" Weiss cried out tears shrieking and screaming her heart out. Weiss did a very unseen action as a high ranking member of society she began to kick and scream like a small child fighting his grip wanting nothing to do with this man.

"Ruby please! Help me!" Weiss said reaching out toward where Ruby had gone.

"You want another one?!" Cobalt screamed in the girl face preparing for another slap.

Weiss cried out "NO!" wanting her fear of this man to end.

Their yelling was drowned out by the sound of a very powerful gunshot coming from behind them away from the door. They both turned their heads towards Ruby Rose holding a very large red and black scythe.

"Is that a scythe?" Cobalt said weakly letting his grip go of Weiss as his fear for his own life began to rise.

"It's also a high impact sniper rifle." Ruby explained reloading the empty chamber with another round.

Weiss and Cobalt tilted their head not knowing exactly what the red haired girl said.

Ruby sighed in frustration and explained "It's also a gun."

"Oh please I doubt you could even lift that thing, it looks heavier than my car." Cobalt said walking causally towards the Scythe wielder.

"Maybe, but this sweet heart here has enough power to slow down a bullet train." Ruby said aiming at Cobalt lifting it showing just how strong she was.

"O-okay lets calm down for a second before something happens." Cobalt said backing up.

"No, you listen to me. My name is Ruby Rose Ensign of 1st platoon on the SS Beacon. My job is engineer and my first priority as a member of the US military is to neutralize any form of terror that threatens the states. You are harassing a leader in oil industry and with her an fragile state that she is with you, you are not fit to with this woman, leave my home or will enforce my second right as an American." Ruby said.

"Okay…I'll leave, but don't think this is the end here." Cobalt said exiting Ruby's home.

"This is the end…this is goodbye you bastard!" Weiss yelled. "When I leave here i'm filing for divorce!"

"Find do whatever you want! I'll be fine without the stupid Schnee oil, I got those two sluts over at Junior's." Cobalt said leaving to his fancy car which had a destroyed tired thanks to Ruby's warning shot. So Cobalt had to hire a cab to get home.

Weiss went to Ruby's side and hugged her.

"How in the hell did an engineer build that monstrosity?" Weiss said staring at the giant Scythe gun.

"Oh this, that's Cresent Rose, I offered for it to be mass produced to the members of the military hoping for it to be used in war, but apparently its 'Too heavy'" Ruby said making a mocking tone represent her authority figures.

Weiss giggled and hugged Ruby tighter.

"I meant what I said, I'm leaving him and I promise someday that we'll be together, I already have my grandfather's company so I can marry you now without any problems." Weiss tried to reassure Ruby.

"Look Weiss, I may have stood up for you…well, made your husband piss himself." This earned a giggle from Weiss. "But forgiveness still needs time, I'll forgive you someday, but that isn't today. One day I promise." Ruby said pecking Weiss on the forehead.

"I'll wait for that day, I swear." Weiss said pressing her forehead against Ruby's silver eyes meeting sapphire eyes.

**Hope you guys and gals enjoyed it. I really liked writing this. Please Review constructive criticism is encouraged I really like getting feedback. I'm so sorry that this fic isn't really more related towards the Shinedown Song "Sometimes goodbye is a second chance" like how I wanted. I just feel like this way is well…more appropriate. Rwby is owned by Monty Oum along with all of its characters. If you liked it enough then please favorite. Have a good Valentine's Day guys and gals see you around.**

**-Maxstories95**


End file.
